Factions of Hycal
There have been many civilizations that have risen and fallen over the annals of history. Knowledge of much of the past has been lost thanks to the constant warfare and racial prejudice of races hold for one another. What you see before you is but a small compendium of the latest, and those that have not yet been lost to the annals of History. The following civilizations and organizations are those currently present and established within the Arcanic universe, and are rich in individual history, internal rivalry and equel hate for the other. They all strive to become the strongest of their challenges at all times. Humans The Ousilian Empire Main Article: Ousilian Empire The Ousilian Empire was once the first and greatest human nation/empire ever forged, founded by the various tribes of humans whom have long sought to end the Warring Era of the humans history. It's capital formerly called Daygarde, now known as the bustling Kingdom of Davengarde. The Ousilian Empire would never be forgotten in the human kingdoms as Emperor Laurien's teaching is taught even to this day and his feats of accomplishments are remembered by all Lords/Kings. The Ousilian Empire collapsed after the Shattered War, splitting into five kingdoms once more. Kingdom of Aldsraya Main Article: Kingdom of Aldsraya Aldsraya is the second-largest realm of the Humans. Its regional capital is known as Aldsraya or City of Spires - It was originally the largest and most powerful of the realms until the time of the Empire. it is ruled by the Crestfall Dynasty and shares close relations to the Mithres Alymna. Kingdom of Davengarde Main Article: Kingdom of Davengarde Davengarde is the largest and most powerful realm that survived the Shattered War. Its regional capital is known as Davenhold (AKA Davengarde). It is the twin-sister kingdom of Aldsraya, being that Davengarde was settled by settlers of the latter due to expansion issues. Davengarde holds the greatest collection of culture and art within the three realms. The Kingdom Is currently ruled by the Aldo Dynasty Kingdom of Tyrelia The Kingdom of Tyrelia is one of great note in recent history, once it was a protectorate under the authority of Davengarde but has sense gained its sovereignty as a state and its reputation as a growing Magestrial power that could rival Aldsraya in due time. The Kingdom of Tyrelia is currently ruled by the Malista Dynasty Kingdom of Krynval Theocracy of Sordana The Kingdom of Sordana, often referred too as the Theocracy of Sordana Is a relevantly small and hardy state, located along the borders of Davengarde and Astheria. Out of all of the human nations, Sordana has become one of religion and superstitions and with good reason to be. They are among the weakest in terms of military power, but the Theocracy has far more power in politics then anyone has realized yet. Elves Elvessea Hegemony Kingdom of Lurenor Kingdom of Torcalen Kingdom of Sithelm Kingdom of Silvernor Dwarves Ironhammer Empire Orcs Bloodbane Clan Nighteye Clan Shattered Skull Clan Trolls Rohn'Azkahn Empire Category:Factions Category:Organizations